Tilted Balance
by jumpsonclouds96
Summary: She was stuck in his grip, with no help coming for at least a week and by then who knows where they'd be. "I belong to no one, Sasuke!" "Hn, that's not what I heard." "From who!" Sasuke smirked. "From you, the night I left." "Smartass." Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first story and hopefully, not my last. You could say this is just a bit of brainstorming on my part. I've had a few ideas for Sasuke and Sakura for a while now. It'll be nice to finally let them out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One_Fate

I was running for my life. The trees rushed past me in a green blur. The sun seemed to be purposely shining down on me, making me sweat profusely. "I knew I should have just gone straight back to the hotel!" I mentally hit myself over the head.

Call it selfishness or stress from working so hard for the past five years, but Sakura had decided she needed a nice, relaxing night to herself. Instead of going straight to sleep in her hotel room(after the long process of curing a whole village of a bad case of the _flu) _Sakura walked into the closest hot water spring and let the steam work out any stress she'd ever felt in her life. Unfortunately, that **certain** kind of hot spring entertained **certain** kind of people.

Criminals, to be exact.

Now, over the years, Sakura had made quite the name for herself. _Member of __**the **__team seven. Apprentice of __**the**__ Hokage. _On and on the titles go. Add in the known fact of her monstrous strength and surpassed healing abilities of the Hokage and where does all this hard work and fame take her? Why, in the Bingo Book of course! Of course, she had no bounty on her head, but they always liked to include bios of some of the strongest ninjas at the back of the Bingo Book. Her page went a little something like this.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age:18

Rank: Jounin

Ninja Abilities: Super Strength/Healing/Perfect Chakra Control

Note: She has both apprenticed and _surpassed_ Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha

And to the side of this lovely description is a picture of her, after she passed the Jounin Test last year right after her seventeenth birthday. As much as she was _honored _that the ninja world found her to be such a force to be reckon with, it was also highly annoying. Now more than ever, people would try to kill her. They wanted to prove they could beat **the **Sakura Haruno. Which they couldn't. 'Heh,' Sakura couldn't help the slight upward twitch of her lips at that thought.

She was forced out of her thoughts by the whizzing of a sword coming at her.

Ducking to a lower branch, she sped up even more. The deep mocking laugh from the attacking ninja only served to make Sakura's mood worse. _Stupid ninja. Stupid heat. And Grrrrr! Stupid towel! _Deciding she would only **waste** energy trying to run, Sakura jumped to the ground and quickly hid behind a nearby tree trunk. Plans of attack speeding through her head, she readjusted the knot of her towel and waited for the ninja to come closer.

* * *

30 minutes earlier_

Smacking a bunch of yen on the counter before her, Sakura muttered, "One robe and towel please." The lady-who had way too much make up on her face-took one look at Sakura's dirt and mud covered outfit before hesitantly taking out an angel white robe and towel and sliding them toward the waiting kunoichi. "Thanks." With heavy steps, Sakura walked toward the women's changing room. She stripped off her clothes, slipped into the fluffy robe and-after snatching her towel- practically flew to the hot springs.

Being such a bad part of town and still about 3 in the afternoon, the women's hot springs held only her and a few older women. With a deep breath, Sakura let her muscles melt into the relaxing bath...for five minutes. Then, yells broke the silence and the right wall of the spring con caved as a man was thrown straight through. " You know who you're dealing with, fat ass?" Blinking, Sakura stared through the hole and right into about fifteen very obvious criminal male ninjas. Each one was either smirking or checking her out with a very creepy smile. _Oh crap. _Taking one look at her robe that was now crushed under the man, Sakura went for her towel.

Not wanting them to see anything, Sakura decided to ninja-flash to her towel and quickly put it on while she flashed back to the changing rooms. Opting for a quick escape, she grabbed her clothes and headband, hopped into her ninja sandals, then hi-tailed it outta there. When she made it out, there were eight waiting for her. All smirking, shirtless, and ready to pounce. The first to attack tried punching her middle, but she side-stepped him and whipped him in the face with her hi-ate. Without a second thought, she whirled(dodging the sword of the second attacker behind her) and split kicked them both. _Two down, six to go. _The third ninja decided to use an earth jutsu to trap her in a newly made dome. She let the ninja gloat for a few seconds("Ha, that's three feet of solid rock all around. Even Shujji couldn't punch his way outta here.")before she decided to act. She had no idea who the hell Shujji was, but apparently he wasn't all that strong because the next second, debris was raining down and her knuckles were slightly bruised but she had in fact "punched her way outta there".

Turns out she used more Chakra then she first thought, because the flying debris had knocked all her opponents out except for one. His reforming body told her he had been hit by the debris but was more than used to it. She had been wrong, too. He had a shirt on and tied to his back was a sword her memories didn't let her forget. Zabuza's sword rang through her head and she immediately knew who this man was. She didn't know his name, but who he was associated with was undeniable. At the thought she froze, only for a moment, and then her legs were rushing her toward the woods, hoping Sasuke was nowhere near his teammate.

Though she wanted Sasuke back in the village, Sakura knew it would never happen. He was far too gone for anyone to save and rumor had it he was planning on attacking Konoha, though no one knew for sure. Naruto still hadn't given up and she admired him for that. Besides, even if Sakura thought she could drag the Uchiha back he was still very powerful. Running around in just her ninja sandals and a towel, Sakura would be defeated in mere _seconds._ She winced at the thought and tried to dispel any thoughts of the Uchiha.

* * *

Present time_

Time seemed to still as I slowed my breathing and the sound of sandals thumping against branches stopped. _Where did you go..? _Peeking from the side of the tree, I caught no sight of the white-haired ninja. Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth. The urge to throw up was strong as the stench of fish invaded my senses. "Hey Pinky, you're quiet the fighter-UGH!" The fish man stumbled back in surprise and I took the chance to up root the tree beside me and swing at him like a baseball. This time, instead of dissolving into water, his body was thrown to the side. While he'd been talking to me, I'd been able to chalk up some special Chakra to turn his form temporarily inflexible by pushing my chakra covered hand into his stomach.

_ Oh wow...he's definitely down. _Sakura took in the Mist ninja's slackened form. _I need to get out of here...if Sasuke comes looking for this guy I'll be in some serious trouble. _Stomach twisting uncomfortably, I jumped back into the trees and went in to my hotel through the backdoor.

* * *

20 minutes later_in the forest

"He should be coming up soon, Sasuke." Sasuke increased his speed and dropped from the trees. "Suigetsu." The Mist-nin didn't move. "Suigetsu," Sasuke spoke a bit louder. Nothing happened. A frown inching its way onto his face, Sasuke nodded his head towards Juugo. Slowly, Juugo came to stand near Suigetsu's shoulders before grasping the nin's tight muscle shirt and tugging him up. Suigetsu's body dangled in the air for a few seconds. Then, water was splashed over the ninja's head and he awoke sputtering curses. "W-whaat the fuuuck?" Squinting at Juugo's face, Suigetsu mind was blank before everything came back to him. "Why that little-" the rest were little mutterings of 'not fair' and 'caught off guard.'

Still dangling in the air, Suigetsu crossed his arms when he became aware of the dark aura coming from his right.

"Oh..._hey. _How uh-how are you doing leader-sama?" The sound of a thousand birds chirping was the only reply.

* * *

END CHAPTER :D so? huh? how was it? Sasuke's gonna show up a lot more in the next chapter, which I'll probably release tomorrow or later today. So don't freak out! Tell me how you liked the story...or how you didn't like it, I accept criticism. This chapter was more of an introducing of characters, since here in fan-fiction world the character's persona's can differ from their real ones. I hope you can tell but, Juugo's the same(devoted to Sasuke), Karin will be too! I don't know if you noticed but she called Sasuke, **not** Sasuke-kun. Just like in the manga she is secretly infatuated with him. Suigetsu will get funnier! Hopefully I can come up with some good _Suigetsu lines_. Sakura is stronger than she is _portrayed _in the manga. I say portrayed because I feel like Kishi always limits her in what she can do.

This is following the manga, except that the ninja war didn't happen. It follows up to Sasuke's anger toward Konoha and all that then goes to an alternative universe where Sasuke and his team lay low instead of going straight for the kill. Sasuke is his usual self, though the time he's taken to lay low...well, that's made him more patient and wiser then his psycho self.

The rest you'll have to out for yourself! That's right! So follow the story or if you're a big sasusaku fan their should be some good sasusaku stories in my favorite stories section if you wanna check those out. [:

Review please!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! :] They really helped and I hope it shows in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two_Facing Your Demons

Sakura POV

I felt naked standing out in the hallway with just a towel on. It's definitely unnerving being out in the open while dressed so little. I sighed before thumping my head against the door, "_Why _did I not grab my room key..?"

The answer was obvious. I had been running for my life, at the moment I didn't even _remember _I had a room key. I scrunched up my face in exasperation. Slowly, I lifted my right hand to my face. '_If I could just form a key, instead of a scalpel...' _I sent some chakra to my hand and tried to visualize the shape of my key. Instead, a jumbled-_was that a giraffe?-_misshapen form appeared then abruptly dispersed back into my palm.

'_Well, that didn't work.' _ My ears perked as the loud clanging of suitcases came from the door to the stairs. The door was at the end of the hall, but who know's who it could be? Deciding to risk the fee, I placed my hand on the door lock and jammed a sharp spike of chakra through the hole. _Shing._ The clean slice of metal was heard as I broke the lock.

Right as the stair door opened, I quickly pushed the door open and slammed it shut with my back. I slid my shoes off and finally allowed myself some time to breathe. I sighed and cracked my neck a few times before lightly pushing off the door and making my way to the bathroom. Feet gliding on the tiled floor, my hands found the smooth surface of the counter and I found myself reluctant to look into the mirror before me.

Slowly, my eyes trailed up to my tattered appearance. Knots were evident throughout my strawberry locks. The leaves sticking to those knots only served to make my appearance worse. _'I need to take a shower,'_ I thought as I examined the scattered patches of dirt on my face and all along my shoulders. Looking down, I noticed the bruises on my knuckles weren't the only thing wrong with my hands. My palms and fingers were lightly scratched and bleeding. _'Probably from hitting that_ pervert_ with the tree I uprooted..'_

Sighing, I got to work picking theleaves and-_ouch, small branches?-_from my hair.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"**What. Happened.**" I ground out.

I watched as Suigetsu coughed roughly, then rasped,

"I went to the hot springs to find out where we could find our target, when some guy in the hot springs and this real big fat guy-like, like bigger than Juugo fat(at this I glared at him to move on)-start getting into it! _Apparently,_ the big guy was taking up too much space and the other guy didn't like that. So the fat guy is all like "what'chya gonna do about it?" and the other guy just stares at him and suddenly the guy gets thrown STRAIGHT THROUGH THE FREAKING WALL.

The fat guy is knocked out cold and the small one is all, " You know who you're dealing with, fat ass?" It was pretty awesome...then things got even better!"

Before he could babble on about more stuff I didn't care about, I spoke, "Did you find anything out about the target?"

The smile he had on his face slipped off and I glared at him. He seemed to remember something because he was suddenly grinning like he'd just killed Kisame. " I _did _find something _ else_ though.."

A frown pulled at my lips, "And?"

"A really hot chick! She looked exotic too! And I mean _exotic_." Suigetsu wriggled his eyebrows at me, "There's no way you've seen someone more beautiful, leader-sama!" Emerald eyes shining with tears flashed through my mind and the next words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them.

"I highly doubt that." Suigetsu's smile wavered before a look of confusion washed over his face. The unanswered question hung over Team Hawk, I could see it their eyes. _Who was so beautiful that __**I **__would think so? _Not that I thought _she _was beautiful. That would imply I still held bonds. Hn. Ridiculous to even think of.

"Explain how you ended up unconscious in the middle of the forest. And get to the _point_." I was losing my patience with my shark-related teammate.

Suigetsu gulped before starting out, " Well, turns out I wasn't the only one who noticed the hot chick-"Suigetsu."-it's important! Trust me! ...Anyways, several other guys also decided to go after her too and we had her cornered at one point but...(he seemed to notice my impatient glare and started talking again)...well, it got down to just me and her and I had to chase her through the woods. She tried to hide behind a tree-I think she was trying to sneak attack me-but I noticed! I went in my water form through the tree and I thought I had her!

I had my hand over my mouth when she suddenly hit me through the stomach and my body felt all funny. I found out why when she uprooted a whole freaking tree and hit me with it! She somehow made my form to where it _wasn't _malleable. After that I knocked out, I mean she _did_ hit me with a tree." The last part was said with a bit of bitterness.

Suigetsu's story had caught my attention. It _could _be anyone, but his description seemed to match up pretty well. Exotic? Sakura had **pink **hair and eyes that weren't green but literally **emerald.** Hot? Sasuke had been around. Not like that, but when he had to find information in bars Sakura's name would come up more than often in games of "Who's hotter?" or "Who would you rather do?"

Sasuke's hand tightened into a fist as he recalled the many times he heard the drunken slurs of "_Oh. Haruno Sakura, __**definitely**__." _Even when she wasn't around she still found a way to annoy him.

The strength? Sasuke couldn't help but be doubtful, she had always been the weak link of team 7. Then a distant memory of the mission where they had to protect Idate Morino came to mind. Mentally, I smirked. _'We were getting attacked by water clones and she pulled out the pole in the middle of the ship and destroyed all the clones. That pole...it was so big she couldn't even fit her arms around it. Yet somehow...she pulled it out AND swung it around her to rid the ship of the clones.' _

At the memory, I knew the girl Suigetsu was talking about could definitely be Sakura. There was only one way to find out.

Before I could ask myself, a loud shriek pierced the air. "Oh please! Suigetsu, you think **every** girl you pass is hot!" Karin put her hand on her hip while her other hand came up to push up the side of her glasses mockingly, as if saying, 'I'm right. You're wrong.'

"Heh, that's cause they all look better than the one girl I'm_ stuck_ with." Karin gawked. "Besides, I'm not exaggerating when I say this girl is hot. And exotic. We can't forget exotic. She had pink hair leader-sama! I've never seen a girl with pink hair! And her eyes...geez, it's like I'd gone mining and found a bunch of emeralds! She looked like some mythical fairy! A very hot, hotty hot hot fairy."

As Suigetsu continued on his rant, my thoughts wondered off. Sakura was, in fact, in the nearby village. More words uncontrollably spilled from my mouth,"You said she hit you through with chakra, I'm assuming?"

Suigetsu looked at me weird a few seconds before hesitantly nodding. I turned to Karin, "Locate her using Suigetsu." I knew Karin could find Sakura considering she'd obviously used some kind of jutsu to turn Suigetsu completely solid, so we had her chakra print. I could tell Karin was troubled by me looking for an apparent "hot chick" and she was about to say something like, "I'm _sorry, _but I don't know how." Her infatuation with me was not as secret as she thought it was.

Before she could deny my request, I glared at her,"Now," I demanded. Immediately her hands flew to the seals for her chakra locating jutsu. She concentrated for a while then her eyes opened suddenly. "She's only about a mile west from here. She's in the hotel that's at the edge of the village." She nodded, signaling the end of her directions.

I turned and jumped off into the trees but not before informing the team to set up camp and **stay put. **As I sped through the foliage, I knew when I came back the team would have some questions. I had a motive for finding Sakura. It was simple really. My eyesight had deteriorated to where I could only see during daylight or any brightly lit places.

At night, if we got attacked by other ninja I would have to turn on my sharingan to see anything, only serving to worsen and increase the rate of my blindness. If Sakura was as good as a medical ninja as I'd heard she may have a chance of healing my eyes. I neared the edge of the village and wondered if convincing her to heal my eyes would be as easy as it would've been had we still been together on team 7.

* * *

Sakura POV

I stepped out of the shower, steam hovering around me. "Ahhh...that was soo nice." Yanking the door open, I headed for my backpack. Dazedly, I put on my underwear and bra, short shorts , and a silk cami a seamstress back at the village I healed gave to me in thanks for all the help.

My stomach growled loudly and I thought to the last time I ate. It had been on the road at 12, and it had only been a small granola bar. As if mad that I had eaten so little, my stomach roared again.

On the table by the window was a take-out menu. "Perfect!" I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. After a whole month of only eating soup along with the sick people in the village, I was more than eager to eat some junk food. "Hmm, let's see...chow mien noodles... BBQ pork..ohhh! Chicken with sweet and sour sauce?! Kyaaa, they all sound so good!" My mouth watered as I took in the pictures on the menu.

Dialing the restaurant's number, I told them what I wanted(extra rice hehe) and how I was staying at Red Dragon Inn.

Done with that, I grabbed a special black scroll from my pack and jumped onto my bed.

"Hmm...Mission success...sickness contained...no deaths," I muttered the main details of the outcome of my mission as I wrote them down in the scroll. I would send the scroll via a teleportation scroll. This was protocol for such a long and important mission. I had been gone for a month and the mission was to last for a maximum of two. This message would tell the Hokage that not only did the mission go perfectly but I would be arriving back early.

Finishing my report(and smirking at the thought of more paperwork for my mentor) I got up to retrieve the teleporting scroll.

After breaking the seal, I unrolled the scroll till another seal was visible. I placed the black scroll with the mission report onto the seal and bit into the of my thumbs before smearing the blood onto the seal, I was about to make the hand seal, 'ram', when the phone rang.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I snuck into the inn only then realizing I had no idea which room Sakura was in. Dammit. In my haste, it seems I completely forgot to ask Karin at least what level Sakura was on. I was ready to use my sharingan to see if I could locate her chakra when a young man's voice broke my train of thought.

"Uhh, hi. I have a take-out order for a Haruno Sakura? Do you know what room she's in?" The women at the desk(the manager, he guessed) typed into her computer before exclaiming, "A-ha! Yes, Miss Haruno is staying in room 26 on the the third floor."

The young man(Sasuke was sure he was high) looked at the women blankly before shaking his head like he just woke up. "Oh, uh yeah. Thanks Ms. Lady!" And strolled casually toward the stairs. (I'm just gonna say there's no such thing as elevators in this world)

A smirk spread over my face as I tailed the delivery guy, an idea forming in my head.

* * *

Sakura POV

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"_Yes, is this Miss Haruno?"_

__ "Yes, this is she." _Oh wow, I sounded so fancy just now. _I couldn't help but giggle at my silly thoughts. Being out on a solo mission still got me excited. I was only 18 and had yet to move out of my parent's house though an apartment _was_ being arranged. Being on my own made me feel so.._grown up. _It was nice.

_"Did you order take-out?"_

"Why yes, I did. Why? Is there a problem?"

_"Nonono! I just wanted to inform you that he should be there soon."_

__"Oh! Thank you for informing me!"

_"It's my pleasure! You ARE a guest. May I just warn you that though he seems a bit, well, __**not there**__, but he is quite the looker!"_

An amused smile graced my face as I thought of how funny it was that the manager was checking out the delivery guy. "Haha, oh really?"

_"Ohh yes! For a man with green hair, he still looks better than most guys I've seen!"_

__I laughed again and said, "Well, thank you! I'll tell you if anything happens when I check out!"

_"I look forward to it!"_

__ With that, I hung up and waited for about a minute before a knock sounded at the door.

"Coming!" Hopping off the bed, I scurried toward the door. I opened the door(I didn't exactly have a lock anymore) and was met with...

...a hat that said, "Red Dragon." The man _was_ good-looking. He had dark green hair that fell slightly over his eyes. His eyes were coffee bean brown. He had a slim body, not very muscular('_at all_' I couldn't help but add) and had tan skin that somehow brought out the color in his eyes.

"How will you be paying?" His voice was very authoritive..._'hmm maybe the manager had it wrong..'_

"All cash, let me just grab my wallet." I went to my pack and unzipped the top pocket, quickly finding my wallet. I turned back to the door only to knock into a solid chest. "Ow." I said quietly. Remembering where I was, I looked up quickly and instead of coffee bean eyes and dark green hair, I saw dark eyes. I didn't need to look at the rest of this person to know who it was.

"Sa-sasuke..?" Automatically I started backing up, my mind going into overdrive. _Why is he here? When did he get here? Is he going to try to kill me? _

"Sakura." His eyes glared into mine. Suddenly, I was reminded of all the times he called me weak and looked down his nose at me. Before I knew it, my anger quickly took place of my shock and I glared right back. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke POV

A scowl slowly made its way onto my face. She was glaring at me? Hmph, annoying girl.

"I need you..." I expected her eyes to widen in either surprise or happiness. To my surprise, she only squinted her eyes more and seemed to become suspicious.

"...to heal my eyes." She pursed her lips before replying, "And _why _should I do that?" The obvious rebellion caught me by surprise. Deciding I would have to hit her where it hurts, I said, "You know how powerful I am Sakura." Sakura hesitated before nodding that yes, she knew he was dangerous.

" The next time I see Naruto or Kakashi...I may put that power to use." Her eyes widened before she went back to glaring at me. "You're bluffing! There's no wa-"

"Am I Sakura..?" I purposely drew myself to my full height and towered over her small form. " It's been five years since I left the village. Do you still know me enough to know what I will and won't do?" She tensed and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You...you **cannot **beat Naruto-" I cut her off. "You and I both know I can. Kakashi? I've heard rumors of how **all** of us have surpassed him already." I turned around and sat on the bed. I looked at her, "Do you really want their deaths on your conscience, Sakura?"

She closed her eyes, thinking. "You don't even know where they are."

"Does it matter? Sooner or later I will and when I do..." Sakura clenched her jaw and glared angrily at the man before her.

His unspoken promise hung in the air.

* * *

So, that took me hours. Literally. I hope this chapter turned out to your liking! If not, I'm sorry, trying my best here! Anways, Review please! You will be loved!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god. It's been months since my last update. I'm truly sorry! Junior year is a horrible thing to deal with. UGH. And drama...don't even get me started on that! Anyways, I think it's about time I updated this story hm?

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Sakura POV

I was going to kill **the** Sasuke Uchiha. I was going to grab him by his _pretty little hair_ then chakra punch his lights out. _How dare he threaten to kill Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?! _

I glared at him with my entire being. My fists clenched in silent anger as the prick had the nerve to _smirk._ My jaw dropped in surprise. He was-he was _enjoying _the mental torture he was giving me?

I mentally scoffed at the audacity of my old teammate. Naruto and Kakashi could take care of themselves. Even if I agreed to heal Sasuke's eyes -from the way he wasn't asking some random medic, this was going to take awhile-Naruto and Kakashi would no doubt track them down and would end up fighting each other anyway. My eyes trailed to my side, remembering my mission report on the desk behind me to the left. I had to send a message out.

Making up my mind, my back automatically straightened in an attempt to get some confidence back.

"Sasuke, just...just give me some time to think about this." Sasuke looked at me with suspicion and for a second I was scared he'd caught on to me, instead, he turned and walked back toward the door. He stopped and said,"I'll be watching. You have till tomorrow morning," before striding out.

...

WELL, THAT WAS EASY. Oh, wait. He said he'll be watching...

Hm. That kinda ruins it.

* * *

SAKURA POV

As I closed the door(since the arrogant bastard hadn't bothered) I thought of how to send the message. I had no doubt he was still watching me at this very moment, so how to get the message out without the obvious teleportation scroll? My mind wandering, I stumbled into something on the floor.

Looking down I smiled bitterly. Chinese takeout boxes that were stacked in neat piles were wrapped in a clear bag tied at the top. How sweet. He'd practically bought my dinner for me.

I paused as the food brought an idea to mind. Smiling(like a kid who just won a trip to Willy Wonka's factory) I swung my hand down and snatched the food, eager to set my plan into action.

I went to the table where the teleportation scroll was laid out, and(on the side nearest the window) place the bag of takeout. I took out the first box and hoped it was the crispy noodles I'd ordered. It was. Heh.

Taking out a pair of chopsticks, I opened the box and dug into the food. Mmmm. Turning around to face the window, I casually looked out and caught a glance of a dark figure sitting on the buildings rooftop across the hotel. So he was watching...

Smirking at his predictable move I decided to put my plan into action.

I turned on the tv and sat on the edge of the bed just watching cartoons. I got up and moved towards the table to 'get more food.' heh. But you know...not really. Instead I tripped on air and noodles went flying everywhere. Pretending to be angry, I looked down at my now oily clothes. I took off my shirt then pretended to freeze as if remembering something. I stalked toward the window, closing them and saw himdisappear from the rooftop.

I had about ten seconds before he came busting in and ruining my plan.

10

.

I turned and grabbed the scroll from the table.

9

.

Dangit! Slipped on a noodle.

8

Yes! Made it to the bathroom!

7

Wait, I still need to put my location,they have to start somewhere..

6

Shit the pencil's in my pack

5

.

.

4

.

Got it!

3

.

Get in the bathroom dammit!

2

Lock it too!

*click*

1

"Sakuraaa." A deep voice called from the other side of the door.

Automatically I backed up from the door.

"...what are you doing...? You already took a shower, i saw your hair was wet..." steeling myself I called back,"I got noodles all over myself! Excuse me for not wanting to go to bed covered in chowmein!" inwardly I cheered at how normal I sounded.

I still had to write my location so I turned towards the glass shower in the far right corner of the bathroom and opened the door. I knew Sasuke was still outside so I called again, "and I thought I told you I needed time to think about my answer!" I turned the knob and was about to close the door when his reply came, "I think we both know your decision. Hm, Sakura?"

I froze. He knew what i was doing. He had to, why else would he leave right when I was closing the curtains? Dammit, I'm so stupid!

**Get a grip! He doesn't know! Just keep going through with the plan!**

My eyes searched the room for invisible answers. Even Inner me seemed slightly unsure of herself. I shook my head and decided to go through the plan. Scribbling my location, I called back,"What the hell are you talking about? Let me finish my shower in peace, Uchiha!"

Slightly scared he'd pop in any moment,I went to the back left corner and placed the scroll on the floor. As usual, I hit my thumb and smeared theblood across the paper. My hands formed the ram seal and I slammed my spread hand onto the scroll with more force than necessary in my panic.

Or atleast, that's what would've happened. Actually, my palm slapped against the cold tile and the scroll was instead suddenly being held by two large hands in front of my face. My wide eyes stared at the scroll being held so mockingly close. Hot breath rolled down by neck and I shivered as I still had no shirt on.

In a heartbeat, he had me up and pinned to the door of the shower. His forearms rested on either side of my head. A strong chest squished into mine and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Nice try, _Haruno.__"_

I blushed in both anger and our proximity. Lifting my chin I stared back into his eyes. And glared. I glared so hard tsunade-sama would be proud! He lips twitched into a smirk before he breathed out and more hot(peppermint tinted) breath smoothed over my face. "I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something..?"

A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes. "Hopefully, I'm not interrupting...right?"

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry for all the mistakes! Its late and I have strep but I really wantEd to send in this! I had almosted finished it a few hours ago but my app closed and didn't save my writing...I was close to tears! Hopefully I'll update again this weeksince I'll be home sIck. review please! Seriosuly! It really motivates me!

Sorry it's not as long too!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! Ah, it's so nice to be writing again! Again, sorry for all the mistakes, I'm currently writing from an iPad and autocorrect is really grating on my nerves! I noticed all the mistakes in my last chapter and ughhh so so sorry!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I smirked at the anger that streamed across her face. She hadn't changed all that much. Contrary to popular belief, she actually did get mad at me when we team 7, mostly if I wasn't taking care of myself. Her anger at me was...refreshing to say the least.

I watched as she glanced behind her, a look of determination on her face. What was she planning?

Different thoughts ran through her eyes before she suddenly straightened her back."Sasuke, just...just give me some time to think about this." I looked at her, searching for a hint as to what she was up to.

Nothing.

Frowning, I turned and started toward the door. My steps faltered as I added as a warning,"I'll be watching. You have till tomorrow morning." I exited her room, not bothering to close the door just to piss her off.

* * *

Just a minute later, I now sat on the rooftop opposite the hotel she was staying in. I watched as she sat on the bed and ate for a few minutes before she got up again. She suddenly tripped and my eyes narrowed in suspicion before they widened in surprise as she took off her now soiled shirt. Damn..when did all THAT happen? Unconsciously,I licked my suddenly dry lips .

She froze and then stalked toward the window. Something wasn't right. My instincts told me I was correct as she started to slide the curtains closed, but not before glancing at me with a slight panic in her eyes as I stood up. Before the curtains were completely drawn I was already off the rooftop. She was definitely up to something.

My feet carried me as fast as possible to her room as I didn't want to waste chakra teleporting, just in case she wanted to cause more trouble than necessary. Which she probably would. Tch. Typical Sakura.

* * *

I pushed open her hotel door, since the lock was broken. For a second I thought she'd left when I heard the bathroom door lock.

"Sakuraaa," I called. She'd already showered. So what was she doing in the bathroom again? Sure she'd gotten noodles on her, but was it really enough to have to take another shower? And if she wanted to change, wouldnt she just have done it out here?

I heard her shuffle inside the bathroom and called,"...what are you doing...? You already took a shower, i saw your hair was wet..." I smirked, knowing I'd caught her.

"I got noodles all over myself! Excuse me for not wanting to go to bed covered in chowmein!" Her reply made my smirk widen. She had always been a quick thinker.

I heard the shower door open when she said, "and I thought I told you I needed time to think about my answer!" Water from the shower suddenly made her voice sound more muffled and I wondered if she was trying to muffle sound for a reason. "I think we both know your decision. Hm, Sakura?" I wasn't sure, but if she was lying I needed her to think I already knew.

I listened as no sound but the shower came from the other side. Smirking I was about to tell her to stop the charade when my eyes landed on the table her food was sitting on. It looked so empty...wasn't there a scroll on there..? I growled to myself as I figured out what she was doing.

Her voice snapped me out of my reverie. "What the hell are you talking about? Let me finish my shower in peace, Uchiha!" heh. So she decided to keep playing, huh?

I was about to break the door down when my mind wondered if she was actually taking a shower. She would be naked. Naked. Surprisingly, my heart beat sped up a little at the thought.

The smell of blood hit my sensitive nose and I snapped into action, forgetting about the pale curves and smooth skin that had flashed before my eyes. Using a mini chidori blade, I cut through the lock and used my speed to flash behind her. How nostalgic.

I made it just in time as I grabbed the scroll she was about to hit. I came to the conclusion it was in fact a teleportation scroll. The little minx was going to send something(a message for help no doubt)to Konoha. My arms were caging Sakura and I smirked at the way she shivered when I breathed down her slim neck. Which made me notice she was still shirtless. Dammit.

Pushing my hormones down, I remembered why I was here. I pulled her up then pinned her to the shower door. Glaring playfully, I murmured, "Nice try, Haruno." She looked so guilty it was laughable but Uchihas don't laugh, so I settled for gazing amusedly down at her.

Her blush gave my ego a nice boost and I tilted my lips up when she glared defiantly into my eyes. Her glare WAS intimidating but I couldn't help but put it off since she was still flushed and shirtless.

Purposely, I let my breath fan across her face. Her face got even more red and I relished in her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something..?" My mocking tone made her shrink back into the shower wall.

I laughed in my mind at how fast I'd ruined her plans. "Hopefully, I'm not interrupting...right?"

* * *

Hah! I did it! I'll probably update later on tonight to get further into the story, but I really wanted sasukes point of view of this encounter to be shown first. Hope you guys like it! Please review! Seriously, review! It really pushes me to update knowing that people enjoy the story and such!

Sorry for the short chapters...still, hope you enjoy! Byeeeeee


End file.
